Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to protect microphones from the ambient environment.
Description of Related Art
Microphone screens typically incorporate porous materials, such as foamed material and metal mesh, to protect the microphone sensing surface, such as a diaphragm from being damaged by objects, such as fingers, and to prevent wind noise. Inventions such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,496,208, U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,706 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,171 illustrate such examples.
However, there are significant problems with using porous materials such as foam. Foam and other similar porous materials become clogged with water when submerged or subject to rain. Porous materials absorb and hold water, dirt and salt crystals which change the nature of the sound sensed by the microphone. High frequency sounds are attenuated; therefore, the microphone signal no longer provides an accurate representation of sound in the ambient acoustic environment.
Microphones have inherent noise associated with them called “self-noise.” Even in a perfectly quiet ambient environment, microphones will generate electrical noise at their output. This noise is due to the self-noise of electrical amplifier components, such as the “Johnson noise” of resistances and “flicker noise” of transistors. The acoustical and mechanical damping of a microphone diaphragm also contributes to the self-noise of a microphone.
The “input referenced self-noise” (IRSN) of a microphone is the equivalent sound pressure level (SPL) that would generate the same noise at the electrical leads as the total effective self-noise of the microphone. The IRSN is typically described as an A-weighted value with units of decibels sound pressure level, or dB SPL, which is a weighted average over a frequency band. However, the IRSN may also be described as a dB SPL value at a single frequency.
Microphones with high self-noise can mask data, such as speech or music, when the data is at low levels. All other parameters being equal, microphones with lower self-noise are superior to microphones with higher self-noise.